What Do You Want From Me
by UchihaHakun
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke yang tidak gentar dengan perasaannya terhadap Haruno Sakura, gadis anggun yang disukainya. Sakura meminta ini, Sasuke melakukannya, meminta itu pun demikian. Namun, sikap Sakura seperti diberi hati meminta jantung, syarat terakhir darinya menghancurkan Sasuke. Disisi lain, Sakura benar-benar mencintai Sasuke, namun kesalahpahaman lebih dulu membuat kacau.


**What Do** **You Want From Me**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By:UchihaHakun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto belongs to Mashahi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke-HarunoSakura**

 **.**

 **.**

"Fanfic ini milik saya, murni saya buat dari ide dan tulisan saya sendiri. Sebelumnya saya sudah memposting fanfic ini dalam akun wordpress pribadi saya di: .com dengan judul yang sama. Saya hanya ingin mencoba melihat apakah tulisan saya bisa diterima disini juga atau tidak^^)

Salam kenal..."

 **.**

 **Mature Area**

 **.**

 **What Do You Want From Me**

fhitrirahayuhakun-UchihaHakun Present.

.

* * *

Naruto menatap jengah laki-laki dihadapannya saat ini, Ia kemudian menyedot minuman yang Ia pesan dengan tatapan sedikit kesal, ia merasa gemas sendiri!

"Mau sampai kapan, Uchiha!" geram Naruto membuang muka, seakan kesal pada sahabat baiknya itu.

Uchiha Sasuke dengan tatapan berpikirnya yang terlihat nyeleneh tetap kekeuh memandang seorang gadis. Gadis yang duduk berselang dua meja dari tempatnya sekarang, si cantik berambut pink sepunggung dengan mata bak giok indah yang duduk sembari membaca sebuah buku.

"Cari yang lain saja kenapa sih!" Gaara ikut berbicara, seakan setuju dengan Naruto yang masih terlihat jengkel. Sasuke mengusap rambutnya dengan menghela napas, keempat anggota gengnya saat ini nampaknya mulai lelah.

"Aku penasaran, boy!" dan! Neji sukses terbawa suasana saat Sasuke berucap demikian. Lelaki bermarga Hyuga tadi langsung memakan sebuah burger yang Ia pesan dengan semena-mena, seakan burger itu adalah jelmaan dari Uchiha Sasuke yang ingin Ia telan mutlak. Ia gemas setengah mati, bayangkan saja! Bagaimana mereka setiap hari berkumpul seperti orang bodoh di meja kaffetaria SMA Konoha seperti sekarang. Mengamati setiap gerak gerik Haruno Sakura, gadis anggun yang disukai Sasuke, dan juga gadis yang telah menolak si bungsu Uchiha itu puluhan kali.

"Apa aku harus mengingatkanmu tentang rekor ditolak puluhan kali yang kau raih, Sasuke?" Sasori mengatainya, dengan tatapan mencela. Bukannya berhenti, Uchiha Sasuke malah tersenyum! Senyum yang memuakkan bagi Naruto dan yang lain.

"Aku pasti akan mendapatkannya," yakin Sasuke, dengan segala fantasinya yang berlebihan.

"Dia anak profesor Haruno, kau lupa bahwa si gondrong itu masihlah guru kimia kita?" Neji tak hentinya mencoba menyurutkan nyali Sasuke, Ia lelah tentu! Selalu usaha mereka buntu dengan kegagalan, mau bagaimanapun cara konyol yang mereka lakukan Uchiha Sasuke tetap di tolak. Mereka kawan yang baik, tapi yang menjadi masalah adalah mereka semua anak-anak badung yang masih duduk di kelas 3 SMA, tak pernah memiliki predikat baik sebagai siswa! Dan Salah satu dari mereka mengincar Haruno Sakura, siapa yang tidak akan tertawa? Sakura gadis baik nan anggun cantik bak malaikat, satu-satunya putri seorang profesor juga siswi terbaik di sekolah tersebut. Apakah dunia takkan goyah jika gadis sepertinya mau menerima Uchiha Sasuke? Si badung yang seenaknya juga angkuh diwaktu-waktu tertentu! Ya ampun!

"Ck! Kalian tidak mengerti, hei saat aku berkata; 'Sakura, jadi pacarku ya? Aku menyukaimu, apa kau menyukaiku?' Dia pasti menjawab; 'Belum, Sasuke' nah kalian bisa simpulkan?" Sasuke menjeda kalimatnya, menatap keempat kawannya dengan tatapan yakin penuh semangat dan terkaan aneh. "Benar! Dia belum menyukaiku, itu berarti akan! Hanya saja aku tidak tahu hal apa yang masih belum membuatnya suka padaku, kalian tau? Hatiku yakin dia pasti akan melihatku!" Ujarnya, tangan Sasuke bergerak-gerak semangat sembari terus memandang Naruto dan yang lain. Sedang kawan-kawannya itu hanya menatap Sasuke datar seakan lelah, dengan mulut mereka masing-masing yang mengulum sedotan.

"Hanya dalam mimpimu, Uchiha," rempak keempatnya dengan suara mengejek, merasa kesal akan hal itu, Sasuke hanya mendengus tak mau tahu. Iapun bangkit dari sana, membuat Gaara menatapnya heran. Apa iya Sasuke tersinggung? ck! yang benar saja, pikirnya.

"Mau kemana kau?!" panggilnya bertanya, Sasuke memakai tas selempangnya dengan gerakan cool yang tak jarang membuat anak-anak perempuan SMA tersebut tercengang tanpa berkedip, tapi sayang, Sakura tidak seperti mereka. Sakura adalah gadis kalem nan anggun, cantik tak terkira dengan helaian rambut berwarna merah muda, kulit putih susu serta mata hijau bak permata giok yang bahkan membuat para lelaki merasa kecil hati untuk mencoba mencari kesempatan bersama gadis itu. Dan! Hanya Uchiha Sasuke yang memiliki keberanian tersebut.

"Menaklukan Haruno Sakura," Sasuke menjawab dramatis, memakai sebuah kacamata hitam seperti bintang film. Naruto dan yang lain mendesah dengan tawa mengejek yang kentara tidak yakin, namun sebelum keempatnya menyuarakan kalimat cela, Sasuke telah lebih dulu pergi, dasar keras kepala.

Sakura mendongakkan wajahnya dan menaruh buku ditangannya sejenak. Seorang siswa kini berdiri tepat di depan meja kaffetaria yang Ia tempati untuk menikmati secangkir teh hangat pagi itu.

"Hai," Sasuke berucap dengan senyum, kedua tangannya terselip pada dua sisi saku celananya. Seragam yang Ia kenakan di keluarkan bebas, dengan rambut yang Ia berdirikan menggunakan gel, juga dasi yang tak terletak dengan rapi pada lehernya. Penampilan yang awut-awutan bagi gadis seperti Sakura tentu saja.

"Ada apa?" Sakura menjawab pelan dengan sedikit senyum, keramahan gadis itu takkan pernah luntur nampaknya, bahkan pada anak seperti Uchiha Sasuke sekalipun.

"Boleh aku duduk?" Sasuke bertanya basa-basi, sejatinya jantung pemuda itu berdegup kencang. Dipandangnya sejenak Sasori dan tiga temannya yang kini memandang dirinya dari meja mereka, Sasuke sedikit gugup. Padahal biasanya ia menjadi idola karena ketampanannya, namun sekarang bila dihadapan Haruno Sakura, maka Sasuke tidak lebih dari seorang pengagum! bisa dipercaya?

Sakura terlihat tersenyum, meraih cangkir miliknya yang masih menampung setengah sisa teh. Ia dengan anggun menyesap minuman tersebut lantas meraih tas selempang serta bukunya lalu beranjak.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?" Sasuke dengan raut heran terlihat ingin menahan, namun lagi-lagi dengan senyum manisnya Sakura menjawab; "Aku tidak suka seragam yang berantakan, Sasuke,"

Uchiha Sasuke terpatung sejenak saat tubuh Sakura melewati dirinya yang berdiri begitu saja. Itulah kenapa Sasuke tak bisa sedikit saja mundur! Sakura sangat membuatnya penasaran, gadis itu juga selalu berkata dengan aksen lembut bak seorang putri raja. Ditatapnya pakaiannya sendiri, style yang menurutnya keren tidak disukai oleh Sakura? Sasuke memandang kemeja putihnya, berantakan! Simpulnya. Ia juga memegang dasinya yang tak terpasang rapi, kemudian mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Disisi lain, Naruto dan yang lain menggeleng tak habis pikir menyaksikannya.

...(***)...

Hari berikutnya, Haruno Sakura baru saja keluar dari laboratorium IPA di sekolahnya. Ia bersama sang ayah berjalan bersama di koridor untuk menuju perpustakaan. Di depan sebuah majalah dinding, Sasuke terlihat menanti gadis tersebut. Tatapannya hangat seakan menyambut bidadarinya, nampaknya Sasuke tidak menyadari jika ada profesor Haruno yang berjalan bersama Sakura.

Tubuh itu semakin dekat saat Sasuke mulai menyadari sesuatu. Profesor bermarga Haruno yang selalu dikatainya dengan julukan gondrong itu terlihat menyeramkan jika berjalan sejajar dengan anak gadisnya seperti sekarang. Gerak-geriknya hati-hati dengan tatapan tajam menyapu seluruh koridor seakan melindungi Sakura dari siapapun.

Sasuke menelan ludah untuk hal itu, Ia merasa nyalinya sedikit ciut. Tapi tidak! Dia Uchiha, tidak seharusnya dia takut karena hal tersebut.

"Kau tidak memberitahu siapapun tentang penangkapan yang akan kulakukan kan, Sakura?!" lelaki berkacamata itu menggumam dengan nada tegas yang menandakan bahwa Ia sangat disiplin. Sakura yang berjalan disamping sang Ayah tersenyum lembut masih dengan memeluk bukunya sendiri di depan dada,

"Tentu tidak, Ayah, memangnya siapa yang akan kuberitahu? Teman saja aku tak punya," jawabnya kalem, profesor Haruno meliriknya dengan menurunkan kacamata sedikit, Ia lantas berdeham cukup keras. Ia sadar, posisi Sakura disekolah itu tidaklah mudah, menjadi anak seorang profesor membuat Sakura disegani. Sejauh ini anaknya itu jarang memiliki kenalan dekat baik itu perempuan apalagi laki-laki. Kebanyakan murid di sekolahnya menganggap Sakura adalah gadis yang sulit untuk didekati, mereka terkesan minder jika ingin berteman dengan Sakura. Padahal jelas Sakura sangatlah ramah pada siapapun, Ia juga tahu banyak sekali murid laki-laki yang menyukainya, namun kebanyakan dari mereka memilih mundur begitu saja mengingat Sakura adalah putri seorang profesor yang terkenal sangat tegas. Sudah jelas Ayahnya itu sangat pemilih, atau mungkin melarang Sakura bergaul dengan seorang laki-laki.

Semua murid yang berpapasan dengan profesor Haruno membungkuk, dan setiap kali ada sebuah bungkukkan maka Sakura dengan senyum ramahnya akan dengan senang hati membalas seakan mewakili Ayahnya yang hanya berjalan lurus kedepan.

Dan!

Berhenti! langkah Ayah Sakura tersebut berhenti. Tepat dihadapan tubuh Uchiha Sasuke yang berdiri di depan sebuah majalah dinding. Tak ada kata-kata dari lelaki paruh baya itu, Ia hanya menatap Sasuke dengan wajahnya yang tajam dan memancarkan wibawa luar biasa besar. Melirik Sasuke dari atas kebawah, Sasuke yang bingung awalnya mengeryit, sedikit heran dengan tingkah lelaki paruh baya itu. Kenapa profesor Haruno berdiri tegak dihadapannya dengan tatapan yang terlihat menyeramkan. Sasuke sama sekali tidak peka! Pemuda ini menatap Sakura dengan tatapan bertanya kala gadis itu membuang napas pelan seakan berucap 'kau ini' Sakura membalas tatapan Sasuke seakan memberi isyarat, gadis itu memejamkan matanya dengan anggukan kecil seakan memberitahu Sasuke untuk satu hal.

Uchiha Sasuke merutuk dalam hati, kemudian buru-buru membungkuk sopan saat menangkap isyarat gadis tersebut. Benar saja! Profesor Haruno hanya menunggu bungkukkan hormat murid itu. Bukankah sudah jelas semua murid membungkuk padanya? namun saat mereka melewati Sasuke, orang tadi hanya berdiri diam seakan tak peduli bahwa seorang guru tengah melintas dihadapannya. Kadar peka anak badung seperti Sasuke jelas tak sebaik anak-anak yang disiplin.

Profesor Haruno kemudian melangkah tanpa kata-kata setelah Sasuke memberi bungkukkan hormat padanya. Murid itu harus diberi penjelasan tentang sopan santun sepertinya. Sakura masih berdiri pada posisinya saat sang Ayah pergi, memeluk bukunya dan menatap Sasuke tak habis pikir.

"Membungkuk lah saat seorang guru berpapasan denganmu, Sasuke," ucap Sakura memandangnya sekilas sebelum akhirnya pergi berusaha menyamai langkah sang Ayah. Sasuke menahan pergelangan tangan gadis itu hingga Sakura berhenti, menatap lengannya yang tertahan. Kontak fisik mereka yang pertama!

"Aku sudah merapikan cara pakaianku, Sakura," kata Sasuke menatap Sakura, gadis itu tersenyum seakan berucap 'Itu bagus' keanggunan Sakura takkan bisa hilang dalam setiap geraknya.

"Lalu?" jawab Sakura, pelan. Menggerakan lengannya agar terlepas dari genggaman tangan Sasuke.

"Aku menyukaimu, aku sudah merapikan pakaianku kan? Jadi?"

"Aku tidak suka orang yang suka merokok, Sasuke," lagi-lagi Sasuke terdiam, merokok? Bagaimana Sakura tahu jika Ia baru saja menghabiskan sebatang rokok secara diam-diam di toilet bersama Gaara barusan. Sasuke hanya mampu bungkam dengan segala pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Nafasmu," kata Sakura lagi seakan menjawab pertanyaan dari dalam diri Sasuke. Sakura, gadis itu tersenyum sebelum langkahnya membawa tubuhnya meninggalkan pemuda tersebut.

Uchiha Sasuke mendesah tawa, sedikit kesal. Apa-apaan gadis itu, apakah Sakura ingin menguji dirinya? merokok? Sasuke akan meninggalkannya untuk gadis itu! Sakura akan bertekuk lutut nanti, pikirnya.

...(***)...

"Apa?" celetuk Gaara dengan mata membulat, mendengar segala kalimat Sasuke yang tengah meminum sekaleng jus buah saat ini.

"Ia mencium aroma nafasku saat aku bicara, dan dia tahu aku merokok," Sasuke menggumam dengan kedua kaki yang bergerak-gerak bebas, tubuhnya terduduk diatas salah satu meja di kelas mereka. Sakura benar-benar menjungkir balikan perasaan Sasuke dengan telak, nampaknya Sasuke benar-benar tergila-gila pada gadis itu hingga apapun yang Sakura inginkan Ia rela berniat melakukannya, seperti apa yang terjadi pada pakaiannya saat ini.

Hyuga Neji yang terduduk di bangku mengusap dagunya memandang Sasuke yang terus saja menenggak jus buah.

"Lalu kau meminum jus agar aroma nafasmu tak lagi tercium, begitu?" ceplos Neji, Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mungkin aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada gadis seperti itu, bahkan setiap malam fantasi liarku membawa pikiran-pikiran untuk segera menerjang dirinya di atas ranjang, aku bisa gila," Ucapan Sasuke barusan berhenti saat tiba-tiba beberapa petugas OSIS memasuki ruang kelas mereka. Tiga orang siswa mengaku tengah mengadakan razia, masalah anak-anak badung datang sekarang.

"Kalian berdua ikut dengan kami," seorang ketua Osis berucap sembari menunjuk Gaara juga Neji. kedua siswa yang mereka tunjuk hanya tertawa melolong, kekehan Sasuke terdengar diantaranya.

"Kami? kau ingin berbuat ulah?" tantang Neji dengan cengiran meledek, pulang sekolah mereka bisa selesaikan.

"Keluar!"

Sasuke yang terduduk di atas meja, menuruni benda itu cepat hingga nyaris tersedak minumannya sendiri saat suara menggelegar itu terdengar. Diambang pintu profesor Haruno menatap mereka tajam dengan sorot mata mengerikan. Gaara menelan ludah kala melihat pria paruh baya itu menggiring anak-anak dengan seragam yang terpakai dengan tidak rapi seperti dirinya. Jadi anak-anak anggota OSIS tadi berada dalam perintah guru kimia itu, oh kalian akan terkena masalah!

Mulut Uchiha Sasuke membentuk huruf O ketika dirinya melirik seragamnya sendiri. Ia memakai kemeja, dasi, juga jas dengan sebagaimana mestinya.

Gaara dan Neji menatap heran akan penampilan Sasuke yang pagi tadi mereka cela dengan tawa melolong itu kini justru menyelamatkan anak tersebut, sial!

Sasuke meringis tak habis pikir, apakah Sakura ingin dirinya terbebas dari hukuman? dengan Isyarat-isyaratnya? Oh gadis itu malaikat jika demikian.

Profesor Haruno sempat melirik Uchiha Sasuke yang hanya mengusap rambut belakangnya malu ketika Gaara dan Neji yang semua orang tahu adalah kawan-kawannya tergiring oleh lelaki paruh baya tersebut.

Sore harinya ketika pulang sekolah, Neji dan Gaara mendecak kesal atas apa yang mereka alami. Hukuman mengerikan menanti mereka besok! astaga.

"Hei Sasuke! Sakura pasti memberi tahumu sesuatu kan?!" Sasori buka suara, Ia juga terlibat razia tadi siang tentu saja.

"Eii... bukan begitu, aku kan sudah ceritakan pada kalian bahwa dia hanya tidak suka seragam berantakan. aku hanya mencoba menjadi apa yang Ia mau, aku juga tidak tahu kalau akan seperti ini jadinya," Sasuke menyanggah, Sasori dan yang lain terdengar membuang napas sebal.

"Masa iya, kita harus berpenampilan menjijikan seperti itu juga!" Naruto menggumam malas, membayangkannya saja membuat Ia mual.

"Daripada memusingkan itu, lebih baik kita minum saja, sake malam ini cukup menarik!" Seru Sasuke, meragkul kawan-kawannya dengan cengiran membayangkan apa yang akan mereka rencanakan malam ini.

"Kau benar! untuk apa memikirkan hukuman dari si gondrong itu, semuanya kan urusan nanti, kalau aku punya racun aku sudah akan meracuni si gondrong tak berperasaan itu segera!" Mereka tergelak, kemudian berjalan bersama menuju parkiran untuk mengambil kendaraan mereka masing-masing, dan pesta sake malam ini, itu buruk!

...(***)...

Tepat pukul delapan malam dua minggu kemudian, Sakura barulah pulang dari toko buku untuk mencari bahan membuat tugas pelajaran sastra. pada belokan tepat sebuah gang yang cukup sepi dirinya berjalan was-was.

Gadis itu mempercepat jalannya kala Ia mendengar sebuah erangan, Ia yakin seseorang berkelahi ditempat itu. Jangan sampai ada yang melihat dirinya jika Ia tak ingin terbawa-bawa.

Andai saja Ia tak terlalu malam pulang, maka seharusnya Ia telah berada di rumah saat ini.

"Sma Iwa? kalian lagi?"

Sakura membulatkan matanya, suara itu? Ia kenal betul suara tersebut.

Sakura menelan ludah, apakah itu Sasuke? pikirnya dalam hati. Ia kembali mendongak saat pikirannya mencerna sesuatu, jika itu adalah perkelahian antar sekolah maka Ia harus cepat kabur! Sakura sangat dikenal, siapa saja tahu bahwa dirinya adalah siswi Konoha. Mendongak untuk segera berbalik dan pergi, wajah Sakura menegang dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang.

"Siapa kau," Seseorang berdiri kurang dari tiga meter darinya yang tergagap bingung, ketakutan.

"Aku, aku..."

"Kau siswi Iwa?" Tanya pemuda berpostur tinggi disana, Sakura memutar otak untuk menjawab! apakah pemuda itu siswa Konoha sehingga menanyakan bahwa dirinya siswi Iwa? Sakura terus berpikir untuk menjawab apa.

"Jadi kau anak Iwa?!"

"Tidak! aku siswi konoha!" Sakura mengeryit sedetik setelah kalimatnya Ia keluarkan, namun malah membuat pemuda yang berdiri tadi justru menyeringai menakutkan.

"Kena, kau!"

Sakura buru-buru berbalik arah dan berlari, berengsek! anak itu menjebaknya, Dia siswa Iwa yang bertindak seakan adalah murid konoha.

Sakura memekik saat lengannya ditarik seseorang, mulutnya dibungkam dengan tangan oleh orang itu hingga Sakura memberontak. kantung plastik ditangannya nyaris terjatuh ketika seseorang yang Sakura yakin adalah laki-laki terus menyeret tubuhnya.

"Lep.. pft..!"

"Akh!"

Lelaki itu memekik sakit, tangannya digigit dengan kuat oleh gadis berambut pink sepunggung tersebut.

"Sst..! diam ini aku...!"

"Tol...pft..!"

Tiba-tiba pemuda itu memotong teriakan Sakura dengan melumat habis bibir gadis tersebut kuat-kuat menggunakan bibirnya. tangan pemuda tadi memeluk erat-erat pinggang Sakura juga menahan lengan gadis itu kebelakang.

"Sasuke," bisik Sakura ditengah keterkejutannya, jantungnya berpacu sangat cepat ketika pemuda ini melepas ciuman mereka satu detik lalu.

Mata mereka saling pandang dalam kegelapan, mata hitam Sasuke memancar penuh kecemasan kentara mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sakura. Sakura mulai menitikkan air mata saking merasa takut. Ia mencengkeram lengan kemeja Sasuke kuat-kuat dengan isakkan kecil dari bibir tipisnya.

"Aku tidak suka perkelahian," ucap Sakura parau, dadanya naik turun dengan napas memburu dan detakkan jantung yang berdetak diluar kendali.

Uchiha Sasuke masih menatap lembut wajah gadis tersebut tanpa melepaskan tangannya yang menahan satu tangan Sakura kebelakang. Satu tangannya yang lain lantas menangkup pipi gadis tersebut dan tak tanggung-tanggung justru melumat kembali bibir gemetarnya yang kenyal. Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan melumat kecil bibir Sakura namun terus menerus, Sakura masih hanya diam dalam kekalutannya. ini pertama kalinya ada seorang pemuda melumat bibirnya seperti itu, berada pada jarak yang sangat dekat hingga jantungnya begitu cepat berdetak.

Sasuke seakan melupakan siapa mereka. Ia hanya menginginkan untuk tetap mencium bibir milik gadis tersebut, hanya itu! Namun... menyadari apa yang Ia lakukan adalah hal yang kurang ajar, Sasuke kontan berhenti. Menjauhkan kepalanya dan mengusap bibir Sakura yang memerah karena ulahnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Maafkan aku," celetuk Sasuke dengan nada sesal, Ia tak seharusnya sekurang ajar itu meskipun hasratnya begitu menginginkan Sakura. Mencium gadis itu dengan kurang ajar, Sasuke sungguh merasa bersalah sekarang.

"Ku antar kau pulang," bisiknya, Sakura masih terus diam mendengar kalimat Sasuke diposisinya. Sebelum akhirnya Sasuke meraih pergelangan tangan gadis itu dan membawanya keluar dari gang sepi tersebut.

"Jadi dia kekasihmu, Sasuke?"

Langkah nya berhenti telak, apakah mereka melihat ciuman tadi? Ini buruk! Mereka pasti salah paham, ternyata musuhnya belum pergi! sial, Sakura dalam bahaya sekarang.

"Tidak usah mencari masalah denganku, Sai," Sasuke menjawab datar, menyembunyikan Sakura dibelakang tubuhnya. Pemuda itu jelas merasakan jemari Sakura yang berpegang pada pundaknya tengah bergetar sempurna.

Sai dan dua kawannya tertawa meremehkan, Sakura mengintip dari balik punggung Sasuke, satu diantara mereka adalah orang yang menjebaknya tadi, jadi mereka memanglah siswa Iwa.

Sai maju selangkah dan tanpa aba-aba melayangkan tinju yang dengan mudah ditangkis oleh Sasuke, pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu kemudian membalas dengan menendang perut Sai keras-keras.

"Mundur, Sakura!" perintahnya sedetik sebelum Yahiko mendekat dan mencoba memukul Sasuke, sial! pukulan itu tepat mengenai pipinya, sangat nyeri, akan ada lebam besok pagi!

Sasuke terus mencoba menahan siapa diantara Sai, Yahiko dan Nagato yang ingin meraih tubuh Sakura, melindungi gadis itu sebisa dirinya. Satu pukulan keras di sematkan pada wajah Yahiko yang bahkan telah disarangi luka lebam, Sasuke tak berhenti disana! dia meraih kerah baju Nagato dan memukul wajahnya semena-mena.

"Bawa dia pergi Sasuke!"

Tiba-tiba suara Naruto terdengar! uh! mereka datang tepat waktu, Sasuke mengangguk mengerti kemudian berbalik dan meraih tangan Sakura untuk membawanya berlari dari sana. Menyerahkan urusan perkelahian itu pada Naruto dan Gaara yang datang baru saja.

Keduanya terus berlari menjauh dari mereka, Sakura tiba-tiba berhenti ditengah larinya dan membuat Sasuke juga berhenti melangkah.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku tidak kuat lagi berlari!" Sakura menjawab parau dengan napas memburu, bukannya menjawab Sasuke malah tergelak, tertawa tak habis pikir.

Sakura menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu merasa kejadian itu sama sekali tak pernah terbayangkan olehnya sama sekali, Gadis itu ikut tertawa ringan tak menyangka.

"Mereka takkan mengejar, Naruto takkan membiarkan itu," Ujar Sasuke dengan nada pelan.

Ia menghentikkan tawanya saat melihat Sakura mengusap wajahnya sendiri dengan gelagat heran disertai senyum. Kenapa dia terlihat sangat menawan, pikir Sasuke.

"Sakura," panggilnya.

"Ya..."

"Maafkan aku ya, aku tidak bermaksud kurang ajar tadi, maksudku... ciuman itu," Ucap Sasuke tulus, jelas dari sorot matanya Ia kentara menyesal. Tak ingin Sakura sakit hati akan hal itu.

Sakura hanya meremas jemarinya dan terlihat sedikit gugup juga malu mengingat apa yang spontan dilakukan oleh Sasuke padanya beberapa saat lalu.

"Aku tidak suka perkelahian, Sasuke," Tidak menjawab apa yang Sasuke bahas, Sakura justru berkata mengulang kalimatnya beberap waktu lalu. Namun gadis itu memandang Sasuke hangat, Ia tersenyum seakan meminta Sasuke untuk menghindari sebuah perkelahian dan sebagainya lagi. Sakura kembali menunduk, tangannya mengusap rambut merah mudanya dengan naluriah dan menyeka keringatnya di kening. Kali ini ia mulai terlihat tenang.

"Aku akan mencobanya," Jawab Sasuke tersenyum kecil, Ia kini sadar apa yang membuat dirinya tak kunjung mendapatkan Sakura, Sakura adalah gadis yang hidupnya selalu berbanding terbalik dengannya. Keduanya bagai air dan api yang tidak pernah memiliki kecocokan dalam hal apapun. Sakura diam, begitu juga dengan Sasuke, pemuda itu seakan sulit untuk berkata-kata sekarang.

"Jadi mengantar aku pulang?" Tanya Sakura masih dengan keanggunannya yang menawan. Sasuke lantas terbagun dari pikirannya dan menggumam disertai anggukan kecil untuk mengiyakan pertanyaan gadis itu.

Dua hari kemudian, Sasuke berniat meninggalkan kelasnya untuk menghindari pelajaran kimia. Membolos benar-benar bukan hal asing bagi dirinya, hal yang kembali berubah, saat Ia yang meski telah mengendap-endap untuk melompat pagar sekolah bertemu dengan Sakura. Gadis itu baru saja dari ruang UKS untuk mengantar teman sekelasnya yang sakit. Lagi-lagi dengan senyum anggun Sakura memandang Sasuke dan berkata;

"Aku tidak suka dengan pembodohan guru, Sasuke, aku benci pembolos," Dengan telak Uchiha Sasuke hanya mampu menahan desir halus pada dadanya saat itu. Sakura tidak suka! Entah apa yang Sakura suka darinya, apapun yang Sasuke lakukan gadis itu tidak suka. Sejak saat itu, Ia merubahnya lagi. Pemuda tersebut pasti menolak ajakan kawan-kawannya dan Sasuke tidak pernah lagi membolos.

Minggu berikutnya, Sakura berkata;

"Aku tidak suka melihat orang datang terlambat ke sekolah,"

Sejak saat itu, Sasuke datang lebih awal. Mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya dengan tekun. Tak gentar akan perasaannya pada Haruno Sakura, Sasuke menjadi apa yang gadis itu inginkan.

Apapun yang Sakura katakan, Sasuke mencobanya. Belajar musik tradisional pun demi Sakura. Bahkan kawan-kawannya selalu menertawakan dirinya. Tapi Uchiha Sasuke tetap tidak peduli, juga tak kunjung menyerah.

Satu bulan kemudian, lagi-lagi Sasuke berpapasan dengan Sakura. Gadis itu kini berkata bahwa Ia menyukai siswa dengan nilai rata-rata 90 untuk lulus. Uchiha Sasuke hanya mendesah, namun juga mencoba menurutinya. Hari-hari Sasuke perlahan menjadi berbeda, Ia jarang menghabiskan waktu keluar malam bersama kawan-kawannya. Waktunya nyaris habis di perpustakaan. Meski pemuda itu mulai jengah, namun tekadnya tidak pernah surut. Ia laki-laki kan?

Lima bulan setelah Ia sedikit demi sedikit berubah. Kini pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke tak lagi pernah datang terlambat, Ia menghindari rokok juga sake, tidak lagi pernah membolos dan nilai-nilainya berangsur membaik. Kini Sasuke bisa memainkan alat musik tradisional, bukan hanya musik modern yang Ia sukai.

Hal yang tidak disadari oleh Sasuke adalah bahwa Ia telah menjadi laki-laki yang baik, demi Haruno Sakura.

Siang itu tepat di hari pembagian rapor bayangan untuk nilai ujian, Uzumaki Naruto menatap tidak percaya pada kawannya saat ini. Nyaris nilai yang Ia capai berada pada angka 90! Sasuke menanggapinya santai. Ia memang merasa semakin hari pelajaran-pelajaran semakin mudah Ia terima. Kali ini Sasuke merasa yakin sepenuhnya, Ia yakin Sakura akan resmi menjadi kekasihnya segera!

"Kita mau kemana?" Gadis itu bertanya lembut saat Uchiha Sasuke menariknya pelan menuju bagian sekolah paling atas.

"Tenang saja, Sakura," Ucapnya sambil terus menarik pergelangan tangan itu. Sakura hanya menurut, hingga Sasuke melepas genggaman tangannya ketika mereka sampai, napasnya sedikit terengah karena menaiki tangga. Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan senyum dan meraih kedua sisi pundak gadis itu. Pada salah satu tangannya bertengger sebuah buku rapor bersampul hijau dengan ukuran lebar.

"Haruno Sakura, pakaianku rapi kan? Aku tidak lagi pernah membolos, Aku tidak pernah datang terlambat, aku bisa memainkan musik tradisional, aku tidak minum, aku tidak lagi merokok, aku tidak juga berkelahi. Dan! Lihat! Nilai rata-rata ku 90, aku mencintaimu Sakura, sangat jadi! Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" Sasuke menatap gadis yang tersenyum kagum itu hangat, raut wajahnya berbinar penuh harap.

Semua yang Sakura mau telah berhasil Ia lakukan! Jadi hari ini seharusnya Sakura menerimanya.

"MBA, Sasuke," Sakura menjawab lirih. Uchiha Sasuke menajamkan pandangannya, apa lagi ini! Pikirnya murka. Sorot matanya seketika berubah disertai expressi wajah yang menahan kekecewaan. Mata hitamnya menatap angkuh pada Sakura, Sasuke kini berubah mentah-mentah.

Dilepaskannya genggaman tangan pemuda itu pada pundak Sakura dan menggeretakan giginya menahan gemuruh pada dadanya saat ini.

"Kau!" Desis Sasuke angkuh, menatap Sakura garang seakan gadis itu adalah musuh terbesarnya. Sasuke sudahlah sangat bersabar menghadapi gadis itu, dan sekarang Sasuke banar-benar tidak bisa lagi menahannya!

"Kau berani mempermainkan aku, Sakura!"

"Tidak begitu, Sasuke... Aku..." Ucapan gadis itu tertahan. Nyalinya seketika ciut, Sasuke benar-benar marah. Sakura bisa membacanya, selama ini Sasuke sudah sangat cukup sabar, Sakura sadar itu. Dia juga melihat kesungguhan pemuda tersebut, Ia yang rela menjadi apa yang seseorang inginkan demi cintanya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari ku huh?!" Pekiknya lagi dengan kemarahan yang membludak, Sakura hanya mampu terisak menunduk tak berani menatap wajah tampan milik Uchiha Sasuke. Jelas laki-laki itu pasti marah, tindakan Sakura bagai di beri hati meminta jantung.

"Jangan sampai aku memperkosamu disini Haruno Sakura! Kau benar-benar main-main denganku!"

Sasuke maju selangkah, meraih rahang Sakura dengan gerakan garang yang sukses membuat gadis itu bergetar. Tak sampai disana Sasuke menendang keras sebuah tong yang terbuat dari seng hingga suara ributnya menggema. Kemarahannya bagai sampai pada puncaknya, bagaimana tidak! Sakura seperti memperbudak dirinya, Sasuke merasa ingin merenggut hal berharga dari gadis itu sekarang saking Ia merasa dipermainkan. Sasuke ingin menelanjangi Sakura sekalian, Ia ingin agar gadis sombong seperti Sakura menyesal telah mempermainkannya dengan semena-mena seperti sekarang, Sasuke adalah Uchiha. Ia ningrat! Dan sekarang dirinya merasa Sakura menginjak-injak harga dirinya. Seakan Sasuke menjadi budak gadis itu! Sungguh tidak bisa dimaafkan.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun, tapi,"

"Kau memberiku syarat, aku penuhi segala syaratmu, kau memintaku ini aku melakukannya, meminta itu- aku juga melakukannya dan sekarang kau memberiku kalimat MBA! Kau pikir aku sedang bercanda!" Teriak Sasuke tepat didepan wajah gadis itu.

Sakura menangis, Sasuke menakutkan sekarang. Gadis itu juga tidak bisa menjawab, Ia hanya diam memandang penuh rasa bersalah pada Sasuke.

"Kau berani mempermainkanku!"

BUGH!

Sakura memejamkan matanya ketakutan saat pemuda itu meninjukan kepalan tangan kirinya pada tembok di belakang tubuh Sakura. Satu tangan yang lain kembali bertengger pada pundak gadis itu, meremasnya kuat. Sakura tidak percaya jika Sasuke akan bersikap sekasar itu padanya, meski Sakura percaya bahwa Sasuke takkan mampu melukai dirinya, sorot mata Sasuke menegaskan bahwa Ia sungguh-sungguh menyayangi gadis itu dan Sakura sadar.

"Sasuke, tanganmu," Isak Sakura, mencoba meraih tangan kiri Sasuke yang terluka parah itu dengan cemas.

"Jangan menyentuhku!" Uchiha Sasuke berteriak, menepis tangan Sakura yang hendak meraihnya. Sakura mencelos, apakah Sasuke membencinya sekarang? Pikirnya nyalang. Sakura tidak sama sekali mempermainkan perasaan Sasuke, andai laki-laki itu tau!

Masih menatap tajam penuh kebencian, Sasuke menggumam dihadapan wajah gadis bermarga Haruno ini.

"Ku ucapkan selamat karena berhasil mempermainkan aku Sakura! Ku ucapkan selamat karena kau sukses membuatku menjadi orang bodoh! Selamat atas segala pesona yang kau umbar!"

"Sasuke, aku tidak bermaksud demikian! Aku..."

"Ku doakan agar kau mendapatkan seseorang yang mampu meraih gelar MBA itu, cari dia! Dan suruh Ia untuk membuatkanmu sebuah istana dalam waktu semalam, cih!" Uchiha Sasuke mendecih sinis, menatap penuh kebencian dan kekecewaan pada gadis yang terus menangis itu. Sejurus kemudian, pergi dari sana dengan tangan yang terus mengalirkan darah segar. Tindakan yang tanpa peduli pada tangis sesenggukan seorang Sakura semakin membuat gadis itu menangis sedih.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Bisiknya parau sepeninggal Sasuke dari sana. Ia yakin pemuda itu sangatlah hancur, Sakura menyakitinya dengan mutlak. Apa yang harus Ia lakukan sekarang? Hatinya sakit saat pemuda tadi berteriak memaki dirinya yang tak bisa apa-apa.

Sakura terduduk, menungkupkan wajahnya pada lututnya yang Ia tekuk. Menangis tersengguk dalam kesendirian diatas atap gedung sekolahnya. Andai Sasuke tau, bahwa Sakura tidak sekalipun mempermainkannya. Bahwa Sakura juga mencintai dirinya, maka mungkin pemuda itu tak menaruh kemarahan sebesar ini.

Terlalu merasa bersalah, Haruno Sakura tidak menyadari jika hari mulai senja. Sekolah mulai sepi hanya menyisakan beberapa anak-anak yang memiliki urusan sendiri. Sakura meraih tas miliknya di kelas setelah Ia turun dari atap gedung. Wajahnya lesu tak bersemangat dengan hati yang sakit.

Gadis itu keluar menuju gerbang sekolah, betapa Sakura harus dihadapkan dengan sebuah keraguan besar sekarang. Selang beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri tepatnya pada sebuah pos keamanan yang justru di huni anak-anak badung, Sakura melihat Uchiha Sasuke diantara mereka.

Penampilan pemuda itu acak-acakan dengan seragam yang sama sekali tidak rapi, jari-jari tangan kirinya mengapit sebuah rokok yang jelas menyala. Dasinya longgar dengan kerah yang kancingnya terlepas, Jas sekolahnya Ia sampirkan di pundak. Sasuke terlihat kacau dengan sorot mata kecewa dan kalut. Tawa anak-anak itu melolong-lolong entah membahas apa, Sakura tersenyum miris saat Sasuke kembali menyentuh minuman beralkhohol seperti teman-temannya. Sakura tahu pemuda itu hanya berusaha melupakan segala kesakitan yang telah Sakura buat, karena jelas pada perkumpulan itu tidak ada Naruto dan yang lain. Sakura sedikit banyak paham siapa saja kawan Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura menelan ludah, apakah Ia berani mendekat pada mereka? Setidaknya menarik Sasuke keluar dari lingkup pergaulan itu. Entah mengapa Sakura percaya bahwa Uchiha Sasuke takkan membiarkan mereka melukai dirinya jika Ia kesana. Sakura yakin Sasuke akan melindunginya seperti beberapa bulan lalu ketika Ia bertemu siswa Iwa.

Gadis itu melangkah pelan sedikit takut, bisa Ia lihat anak-anak itu menatap dirinya dengan tatapan aneh juga melecehkan. Uchiha Sasuke jelas tidak menyadari kehadiran Sakura karena dia berdiri membelakangi gerbang sekolah.

"Ada perlu apa?" seseorang menyeletuk dengan nada khas orang sedikit mabuk, bulu kuduk Sakura meremang seketika, gadis itu hanya menggeleng takut, Ia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih lengan kemeja Sasuke. Menariknya pelan pakaian itu hingga Sasuke menoleh, para pemuda yang lain hanya menatap Sakura dengan pandangan 'apa-apaan anak profesor ini'.

Tanpa mengucap apapun, Sakura menarik pelan kemeja bagian pergelangan tangan Uchiha Sasuke itu dengan terus menunduk. Ia sama sekali tak berani memandang Sasuke ataupun menarik pergelangan tangannya. Yang Sakura lakukan hanya sebatas menarik pergelangan kemeja laki-laki itu.

Pemuda berambut emo itu hanya mengikuti arah kemana Sakura menarik kemejanya. Sasuke juga sudah sempat berpamit pada segerombolan anak-anak badung disana sebelum pergi. Haruno Sakura masih tanpa kata-kata menarik pelan pemuda Uchiha itu yang juga hanya terus menurut.

Keduanya diam tanpa kata-kata, Nampaknya Sasuke menyadari jika Sakura hanya ingin Sasuke keluar dari pergaulan bebas anak-anak tadi. Meski begitu Sasuke juga hanya membiarkannya saja, ia ingin tahu apa yang akan gadis itu lakukan lagi.

Sakura terperanjat saat tiba-tiba begantian Sasukelah yang menarik pergelangan tangan gadis itu. Sakura juga baru sadar jika sekarang jas sekolah milik sang Uchiha sudah memayungi tubuh mereka berdua dari hujan lebat yang tiba-tiba turun.

Sakura melihat Sasuke menyesap rokoknya untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum membuangnya dan berkata;

"Lari, Haruno!" Sakura mengangguk, tangan kirinya menahan jas itu agar menutup kepalanya sedang tangan kanannya bertaut dengan tangan kiri Sasuke. Keduanya berlari ditengah hujan mencari tempat berteduh. Air terasa benar-benar dingin!

"Sial!" umpat Sasuke kala mendapati hujan itu semakin deras. Ia semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada jemari Sakura dan terus mencoba berlari.

Sebuah halte bus memenuhi pandangan keduanya saat ini, Sakura memandang Sasuke yang mengangguk menyetujui, keduanya lalu berteduh disana. Bersama puluhan orang yang juga melakukan hal yang sama. Beberapa dari mereka mengenakan seragam Sma Konoha, sudah jelas mereka mengenal Sasuke maupun Sakura. Sasuke sebagai anak badung sedang Sakura sebagai anak seorang profesor yang memiliki prestasi terbaik.

Sakura terlihat menggigil meskipun jas milik Sasuke sepenuhnya menyarangi tubuh kurus itu. Bisik-bisik para murid perempuan yang membicarakan keduanya membuat Sasuke menggeram, ditariknya tubuh Sakura mendekat dan merangkulnya seakan melindungi.

"Aku mulai muak disini, Sakura, kau mau ikut denganku atau tetap menunggu bus dengan bisikan-bisikan menjijikan mereka yang membicarakan kita?"

"Aku ikut, Sasuke," Sasuke tersenyum kecil, kemudian meraih kembali tangan Sakura dan menariknya untuk segera berlari. Kembali menembus hujan.

Beberapa saat terkena rintikan air membuat keduanya cukup merasa kedinginan, namun tiba-tiba Sasuke melepas tangan Sakura. Ia berlari agak menjauh dan meletakan kedua tangannya disamping mulut, membuat suaranya lebih lantang. Sakura berhenti dari langkahnya saat Sasuke memekik;

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura!" teriaknya ditengah air yang mengguyur mereka, Sasuke merentangkan tangannya seakan lega dengan perasaan yang membludak dan ia justru mengekspresikannya dengan bermain hujan. Sakura memandangnya dengan senyum kecil, mereka berada di dekat taman kota.

Merasa terpancing Sakura menyusul ikut berlari, masih dengan jas menutup kepalanya yang sudah basah.

Sakura berlari kencang mengejar Sasuke.

Gadis itu meraih pergelangan tangan pemuda tersebut dan menariknya hingga Ia berbalik, disaat itulah bibir Sakura meraup mesra bibir milik Uchiha Sasuke yang diam terpatung. Matanya sayu memandang kedepan, Ia bisa merasakan Sakura memejamkan matanya dan meremas kemeja putih milik dirinya.

Sasuke mulai memejamkan kelopak matanya saat Ia menyadari jika Sakura juga mencintainya! Semua itu sudah cukup menjadi bukti.

"Lima tahun lagi pada musim dingin disini, Sasuke... Dengan gelar MBA mu, aku benci ingkar janji. Yakinlah bahwa kau bisa meraihnya, aku akan menunggumu ditempat yang sama,"

Selesai mengucap kalimat tersebut Sakura berlari keseberang jalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih mematung tak mengerti. Tatapannya sendu melepas kepergian Sakura yang berlari dalam tangis itu, Sakura akan menunggunya! Lima tahun yang akan datang, apakah itu bisa Sasuke anggap sebagai janji bahwa Sakura kini telah menjadi miliknya? Semua itu terasa meragukan. Dan Uchiha Sasuke hanya mampu terpatung memikirkan hal itu.

...(***) Lima Tahun Kemudian(***)...

Seorang Wanita terlihat membawa sebuah kotak berwarna biru muda, masih ditempat yang sama seperti lima tahun lalu. Sakura tersenyum mengingat hari itu, Apakah Sasuke akan datang? Tapi ini telah lewat dari jam yang mereka janjikan. Hari ini sudah malam dan ini benar-benar musim dingin. Sakura berpikir Mungkin Sasuke tidaklah meraih gelar MBA, sebab itulah laki-laki itu tidak datang. Atau mungkin Sasuke telah memiliki seseorang yang telah Ia cintai. Sakura hanya masa lalu kan, jadi apa pantas Ia berharap. Saat remaja mungkin Sasuke mencintainya, tapi sekarang bukankah Sasuke sudah dewasa? Jadi apa ada celah kesempatan untuk hal itu masih sama.

Dia terduduk dengan tangan yang saling Ia gosokan agar menghadirkan udara hangat. Nampaknya Sakura mulai putus asa, sepertinya Uchiha Sasuke memang benar tidak akan datang. Nyaris empat jam dirinya duduk di tempat itu, Sakura bodoh! Pulanglah, terkadang hati kecilnya berontak.

"Masa lalu kita tidak akan berlanjut rupanya, aku mengerti, mungkin aku lah yang terlalu muluk-muluk, Sasuke." Sakura menggumam pada sebuah kotak berwarna biru yang Ia isi dengan sebuah jas seragam SMA milik laki-laki itu. Dirinya harus mengembalikannya. Dada Sakura terasa sesak, perasaannya putus asa dan sedikit menyesal mengingat masa indah saat Ia SMA. Mereka hanya seorang remaja saat itu kan? Jadi tidak perlu berharap banyak. Lagi pula perasaan seseorang mudah berubah, meski dirinya tidak demikian, karena Ia masih selalu tetap mencintai pemuda badung yang selalu berusaha menjadi apa yang Ia mau.

Kulit putihnya mulai terasa kaku, Sakura melirik jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Pukul 9 malam dan Sasuke benar-benar tidak datang. Air matanya turun dengan kekehan aneh yang menjurus pada nada miris. Sakura menyimpulkan bahwa Uchiha Sasuke telah melupakannya, sedang Ia terlalu berharap banyak.

Lebih baik memutuskan untuk pergi, beranjak meninggalkan kotak yang berisi jas milik Sasuke. Lima tahun lalu mereka berdua berlari berlindung dari guyuran hujan dengan benda itu, Sakura memang sangat mengingatnya. Hal yang mungkin akan Ia sesali di masa depan, karena hanya benda itulah yang menandakan bahwa pernah terjadi masa aneh yang terkesan indah saat Ia SMA bersama Uchiha Sasuke. Lelaki yang dulu begitu gigih mengejar cinta untuknya, tapi akhirnya kandas tak berbekas.

Angin dan Air nampaknya memang silih berganti hadir diantara salju-salju yang turun. Bagaikan datang dan pergi di waktu yang bersamaan, mereka tak bisa pernah saling bertemu sapa karena sebuah pergantian. sepeninggal Sakura dari tempat itu kini Sasuke berdiri disana. Memandang sebuah kotak biru bertuliskan nama lengkapnya.

Hatinya berdesir, jadi Sakura datang beberapa waktu lalu.

Sasuke mendesah, terduduk meraih kotak tersebut. Membukanya dan menemukan jas seragam SMA miliknya yang terlipat rapi lengkap dengan nametag yang Ia miliki. Andai kan tadi Gaara dan yang lainnya tak membohongi dirinya perihal Sakura yang katanya telah menikah, mungkin Ia takkan merasa sesesak ini.

Kali ini kawan-kawannya keterlaluan! Tapi Sasuke juga mengerti, mungkin kawan-kawannya itu hanya merasa bahwa Sasuke berlebihan. Bahwa Sasuke sudah lebih dari cukup memuja Haruno Sakura. Mereka takut jika Sasuke hanya di bodohi! Naruto dan yang lain seakan menganggap Sakura hanya memberi harapan palsu, tak dipungkiri semua itu karena mereka peduli padanya.

"Mungkin kami memang tidak berjodoh," Gumamnya miris. Ditatapnya rembulan di atas sana, Sasuke menyesali keterlambatan itu! Otaknya berputar, jelaslah Sakura datang, lalu apa yang Ia ragukan lagi? Gadis itu benar mencintainya kan! Kenapa Uchiha Sasuke seperti ingin membuang kesempatan! Tidak lagi, dia sadar sekarang, Sasuke harus meneruskan perjuangan itu. Semua tinggal selangkah lagi! Ia akan mendapatkannya. Sebelum dicoba, Ia takkan bisa tahu.

"Aku laki-laki, Sakura. Dan seharusnya memang seperti ini, aku akan bertindak sebagai laki-laki sekarang," Air mata nya menetes disertai kekehan tak habis pikir. Apakah Sakura masih memberinya peluang? bodoh jika kau hanya menebak-nebak Uchiha! Batinnya.

Diraihnya kotak tadi, Sasuke lantas pergi dari sana. Masih pukul 9:35 menit, Ia masih memiliki waktu.

Haruno Sakura hanya tersenyum kalem saat seorang pembantu membukakan dirinya pintu. Ia memasuki rumah itu dengan langkah pelan. Suara klakson mobil terdengar nyaring, Sakura menoleh heran. Siapa gerangan disana, Ayahnya telah pulang bukan? Sakura menatap mobil merah di depan gerbangnya saat ini. Mungkin tamu Ayahnya datang lagi, wanita itu mendesah dan berpamit pada bibi Chiyo untuk segera masuk.

"Siapa, Sakura?" Suara Ayahnya terdengar bersama keluarnya laki-laki tua itu menuju ruang tamu.

"Tamu untuk ayah," Jawabnya singkat, sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Seseorang mencari anda, Tuan Haruno," bibi Chiyo bergegas memberitahu, mata tuan Haruno mengeryit kemudian mempersilahkan agar bibi Chiyo menyuruhnya masuk.

"Selamat malam, profesor,"

Suaranya mengalun di ambang pintu, langkah Sakura tertahan seketika di derek tangga utama. Tubuhnya dengan kaku berbalik penasaran.

"selamat malam, ada keperluan apa anak muda?" Tuan Haruno mendekat, Laki-laki diambang pintu tadi tersenyum kala ayah Sakura ini menyuruhnya duduk.

"Aku ingin, melamar Sakura,"

Ucapan lantang itu membuat tuan Haruno sejenak terdiam. Ini pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang berani berkata seperti itu langsung dihadapannya. Siapa dia, tuan Haruno tentu saja merasa penasaran. Yang ia tahu, Sakura tidaklah pernah memiliki kekasih. Memang ada yang sempat mendekatinya, namun sepertinya Sakura enggan.

"Kau ingin melamar Sakura?"

"Ya," Laki-laki muda itu menjawab lantang, Sakura yang kini masih berdiri pada salah satu derek tangga perlahan kembali turun meraih uluran tangan bibi Chiyo yang mendapati wanita itu menitikkan air mata.

"Apa kau merokok?"

"Tidak,"

"Apa kau bisa memainkan musik tradisional jepang?" Tuan Haruno tersenyum meremehkan, sedang laki-laki muda dihadapannya hanya menatap dengan tatapan yakin.

"Ya," Jawabnya. Tuan Haruno menegakkan tubuhnya mendengar hal itu.

"Berapa nilai rata-ratamu saat lulus SMA,"

"90,"

Lagi-lagi tuan Haruno bungkam sejenak mendengar itu.

"Kau lulus kuliah dari mana?"

Cecar laki-laki paruh baya itu, Sakura menundukkan kepalanya mendengar kalimat tersebut. Jantungnya memburu saat pemuda disana tak kunjung menjawab.

"MBA, london," Jawab lelaki itu pasti, Sakura kontan mendongak, menatap bibi Chiyo was was. Profesor Haruno semakin menatap penuh minat pada seseorang yang terang-terangan ingin melamar puterinya ini.

"Kau bisa berkelahi?!"

"Aku..."

Ia disana menahan napasnya, ragu untuk menjawab yang sebenarnya, Sakura mengepalkan tangannya takut. Akankah Ia dipersunting olehnya!

"Ya," Jawab pria muda itu dengan sedikit bergetar, tapi bagaimanapun Ia tidak bisa menutupi hal itu! Sekarang tuan Haruno terkekeh dengan nada aneh, pastilah ini menjadi nilai minus!

"Siapa namamu, anak muda?"

"Uchiha Sasuke," Pemuda itu menunduk, pasrah akan segala keputusan Ayah Sakura. Jantungnya berdebar ngilu, Disisi lain Sakura membalikan badannya ingin kembali ke kamar. Ayahnya takkan menyukai hal terakhir itu.

"Nikahilah putriku, Sasuke! Kau laki-laki kan? Jika kau tak bisa berkelahi bagaimana aku mempercayakan dirimu untuk menjaga dirinya,"

Mata hijau Sakura membulat, wajah Sasuke terangkat seketika! Tuan Haruno tengah tersenyum padanya sekarang, Uchiha Sasuke mamandang tak habis pikir saat lelaki tua itu beranjak dengan tawa ringan.

"Aku merestuimu, jadilah menantuku, jadilah suami bagi putriku, dan jadilah ayah yang baik bagi cucu-cucu ku kelak,"

Ucap profesor Haruno sambil tersenyum hangat, hal yang baru pertama kali Sasuke saksikan setelah sekian lama mengenal lelaki paruh baya itu. Uchiha Sasuke berdiri ragu sedikit tak percaya, kemudian Ia membalas senyuman itu dengan bungkukkan hormat.

"Terimakasih," Ucapnya, dari arah belakang Sakura berlari dengan isakan kecil tangis yang sejak tadi Ia tahan-tahan! Meraih tubuh pemuda itu dari belakang dan memeluknya erat dihadapan sang Ayah!

"Kau berengsek Sasuke! Aku menunggumu nyaris mati kedinginan dan kau datang kemari!" Tangis kesalnya pecah, Sakura menangis tersengguk-sengguk. Sasuke terkekeh garing, Ia berbalik meraih pundak Sakura dan menatap dalam dalam mata memerah itu. Dikecupnya lama kening gadis pujaannya ini dan meraihnya dalam pelukkan.

"Terimakasih telah menuntunku untuk menjadi apa yang Ayahmu inginkan," Bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga wanita itu, Sakura perlahan membalas pelukan mereka saat ini! Dan disana Sasuke benar-benar sadar! Jika selama ini apa yang Haruno Sakura mintai darinya bukanlah keinginan wanita itu, tapi beberapa hal agar Ia mendapatkan hati profesor Haruno. Sakura hanya menuntun dirinya tidak lain karena wanita itu hanya mencintai Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku tidak pernah menginginkan hal lain darimu selain dirimu, Sasuke! Dan saat itu kau salah paham," Isak Sakura lagi, Sasuke mengusap kepala belakang gadis itu dengan sayang.

"Maafkan aku untuk hal itu, aku mengaku salah," Dan semua berakhir dengan tangisan bahagia Sakura malam itu atas sebuah pinangan tak terduga yang dilakukan oleh si badung Uchiha Sasuke untuknya.

...(***)...

Sasuke menarik Sakura, memangkunya dengan mesra Istrinya yang baru saja keluar dari dalam kamar mandi. Handuk putih itu tak tanggung-tanggung ditariknya. Sakura hanya pasrah saat Uchiha Sasuke terus mengulum bibir merahnya yang menggoda. Handuk milik Sasuke kini juga terlemperak dilantai, keduanya berdiri tanpa busana. Sasuke merapatkan tubuh mereka, melumat perlahan bibir yang masih menjadi sasarannya terus menerus. Penisnya menegak sempurna kala mereka menjatuhkan diri di atas ranjang.

Ditatapnya Sakura yang terlentang di bawah tubuhnya, Sasuke mendambakan tubuh putih itu.

"Kau tau, aku menginginkan ini sejak kita SMA," Bisiknya parau, tangan kirinya mengusap lembut payudara Sakura yang terlihat mengeras. di belainya naluriah masih dengan terus saling tatap penuh cinta.

"Bercintalah denganku, Sakura, hanya denganku,"

"Hanya denganmu, dan aku bersumpah," Sakura balas berbisik, kedua tangannya menyambut kehadiran Uchiha Sasuke. meremas lembut rambut pemuda itu penuh gairah saat mulutnya mengulum payudara wanita tersebut penuh cinta. Memberi sentuhan lembut dengan hati-hati dan perlahan. Tangan Sakura meremas pundak Sasuke yang terbuka, Dikecupnya bagian itu hingga Sasuke mengerang frustasi. Bagian bawah tubuh lelaki itu mengeras sempurna dan terasa kaku juga siap.

Sakura memejamkan matanya saat Ia merasa kejantanan suaminya menekan-nekan bagian Vaginanya dengan menggoda. Jelas Ia tahu Sasuke belumlah akan memasukan organ itu.

"Tidak, sayang... kau belum siap," Ucap Sasuke serak, menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan menatap Sakura yang menampilkan raut frustasi, selangkangannya terbuka lebar mempersilahkan, mendambakan alat vital milik Sasuke. Wanita itu seakan sudah tidak sabar.

Sasuke akan menunggu, ini pertama kalinya bagi Haruno Sakura, yang sekarang resmi menjadi Uchiha Sakura. Lelaki itu harus membuat milik Sakura benar-benar siap menerima miliknya.

"Anata, kau begitu menawan," Sakura berkata serak, tubuhnya bergerak-gerak nikmat saat Sasuke menggelitik organ kewanitaannya. Meraba bagian itu penuh cinta dan kelembutan, Uchiha Sasuke memejamkan matanya mendamba. Satu tangannya yang lain meremas payudara bebas disana perlahan. desahan dan napas terlena terdengar, Sasuke kemudian bangkit.

Tersenyum lembut saat Ia mengusap miliknya sendiri, Pemuda itu mendekat pada Sakura, mengarahkan benda itu pada mulut wanita tadi, bersamaan dengan itu wajah Sasuke mengarah pada lubang vagina milik Sakura. Menciumnya lembut penuh hasrat, Sakura meraih kepala penis milik Uchiha Sasuke, menciumnya mesra penuh cinta. Dijilatnya benda itu hingga Sasuke mengerang, Sakura menyukai erangan nikmat itu. Sakura ingin mendengarnya lagi, dikocoknya perlahan, dibasahinya dengan lidah. Mencoba menahan gejolak nikmat pada miliknya yang tengah dimanjakan pula. kepala Sakura berada pada pusat tubuh Sasuke, sedang kepala Sasuke berada tepat pada inti tubuh Uchiha Sakura.

Sasuke kembali bangkit, menuruni ranjang dan meraih tangan Sakura, menariknya selembut mungkin. Sakura tersenyum terduduk diranjang menyambut ciuman pria itu dibibirnya.

"Lakukan," Perintahnya, Sakura mengangguk patuh. Diraihnya kejantanan milik Sasuke hangat, dipijatnya dengan naluriah hingga Sasuke mendongak serta memejamkan mata penuh kenikmatan.

"Yeah... Ouhh," Rancaunya, Sakura beralih mencium benda itu, memuaskan suaminya yang Ia cintai. Menciptakan perasaan bahagia bagi keduanya. Melepas kulumannya, kini beralih menjilat jilatnya, meraih semua sisi hingga penis itu semakin keras menegang.

"Kau... Sakura, aku mencintaimu," Uchiha Sasuke menatap wanita itu penuh kasih ketika Sakura terus memanjakan dirinya.

"Berbaringlah sayang," Pinta Sasuke seakan memohon, Ia mendorong pelan tubuh Sakura ke ranjang. Sakura menyambutnya, dibukanya lebar kakinya saat wajah Sasuke mengarah pada vagina miliknya yang merah menggoda. Harum penuh aura kemanisan, menarik Uchiha Sasuke untuk segera menjilatnya.

"Ahhh... anata..." Lidahnya menyeruak masuk! Hingga Sakura ingin menjerit, menginginkannya terus menerus, menikmatinya dengan senang hati.

Uchiha Sasuke perlahan meragkak menutup tubuh Sakura dengan tubuhnya yang tertahan tangan. Tatapannya sendu penuh hasrat, Keinginannya untuk segera melebur menjadi satu begitu telah sampai pada batas yang tidak bisa Ia kendalikan.

"Aku datang,"

"Aku percaya padamu," Sakura mencengkeram kuat pundak Sasuke, jantungnya berdetak cepat dengan menggebu.

Surga dunia itu berada tepat dihadapannya, Sasuke mengulum payudara Sakura bergantian. Kakinya menggesek-gesek kaki Sakura yang tak kunjung diam. Tangan Uchiha bungsu tersebut mengocok organ miliknya sendiri sejenak, menuntunnya masuk kesana. Terasa sempit dan menyakitkan! Sakura mengerang frustasi, bibirnya menyesap kuat menggigit punggung Sasuke yang terbuka. Inti tubuh mereka barusaja bertemu, Sasuke mendorongnya lagi pelan! Sakura merasa sesuatu yang panas menghujam miliknya hingga Ia putus asa.

"Sakit," Bisiknya parau, Semua menjadi sulit!

"Aku takkan bisa berhenti, sayang,"

"Aku tahu, terus lakukan aku percaya padamu," Sakura memasrahkan. Sasuke menelan ludah, mendorong lagi penisnya, penghalangnya terasa sekarang! Sekuat tenaga dibenamkannya itu susah payah.

"Ahh..." Keduanya mendesah, Ia berhasil menjebolnya! Penghalang itu hilang robek memberi jalan. Sasuke masih mengatur napasnya saat tubuh mereka telah bersatu. Sakura terengah-engah dengan mata terpejam.

Dikecupnya dahi sang wanita hingga mata itu terbuka, menampilkan senyum pada Sasuke yang terlihat tidak sabar. Tubuh mereka diam saling menyesuaikan.

"Ahh..." Sasuke bergerak sepelan mungkin, memberi kenyamanan untuk Sakura. Wanita itu mulai menerima tubuh Sasuke didalam tubuhnya, ditangkupnya wajah suaminya yang perlahan terasa semakin dekat. Bibir Sakura kembali terlumat lembut saat pinggul Sasuke bergerak maju mundur.

"Ahh..."

"Ahhh... Sakura... Ouhh..." Dipeluknya dengan erat tubuh wanita dibawahnya itu, mendesah mesra penuh gairah ditelinganya yang merah. Sakura membalas dekapan itu suka cita, menikmati hujaman hujaman nikmat yang Sasuke sematkan pada dirinya.

"Sasuke, aku mencintaimu..."

"Hn... aku, mencintai dirimu jauh lebih besar..." Sasuke membalas menatap wajah merah dibawahnya sembari terus bergerak, menjemput kenikmatan mereka yang terasa semakin dan semakin nyata.

"Aku ingin, perempuan. Sakura, bayi perempuan... hhh..." Sasuke berbisik ditelinganya lagi. Sakura mengusap kepala lelaki itu dengan napas yang tak kalah memburu.

"Hm..." Sakura menggumam dengan semyum, dan mencengkram kuat-kuat lengan Sasuke yang terus bergerak disana.

"Namanya Sarada," geram Sasuke dengan mata terpejam kala gerakannya semakin brutal.

Sakura lantas mengusap peluh di kening lelaki itu dan mengangguk-angguk sembari perlahan memejamkan mata saat Sasuke kembali mendekat untuk melumat bibirnya.

Percintaan panjang mereka, tidak akan terasa lelah. Sakura bersedia untuk itu... selalu.

Tentu saja semuanya sudah tidak seperti saat mereka SMA, saat SMA mereka hanyalah remaja yang kadang berbuat sembrono, lain halnya dengan sekarang. Tentu saja! Perlahan kedewasaan itu menyelimuti cara berpikir mereka. Sasuke kini adalah seorang pria dengan pendirian teguh, selalu berpikir jernih sebelum bertindak. Ia tegas dan juga berwibawa, pemuda itu pekerja keras dan juga bertanggung jawab. Sedang Sakura menjadi wanita telaten yang cerdas, anggun, sopan juga pandai menjaga nama baik. Wanita itu akan menjadi isteri dan Ibu yang sangat penyanyang. Sakura dan Sasuke sejatinya dua manusia yang saling melengkapi.

...THE END...

.

.

* * *

Hai semua... salam kenal^^ kuharap ada yang bersedia mereview cerita ini.

Terimakasih.

UchihaHakun


End file.
